Egg Kix Robo
The Egg Kix Robo is a machine created by Dr. Eggman from the sonic universe that then transported it to other universes to steal different powers, he mainly sent it to the megaman X universe and stole several abilities from there, hence the X in the end of the Ki in the name of the robot, then it went to the DBZverse and gained knowledge of ki and how to use it even as a machine, by doing so, it combined the data and created quite powerful attacks, it currently roams the DBZverse. Attacks/Equipment/Items/Abilities Kix Blaster - This little arm cannon fires a charge up ki blasts that can be turned into a beam for focused fire, the blast can be very charged up to not charged up at all, so it is just a small blast enough to destroy a mountain, a charged up blast can destroy several countries even when barely charged. Super Sensors - Using its sensors it can identify ki, use of chaos energy, use of electricity, and also discover most of the biological info of the target by looking at it for a small bit of a fraction of a second. Chaos Kix Swipe - If given a chaos emerald from the sonic universe, the Egg Kix Robo can slash the opponent with a mix of ki, chaos and a charged up blast from megaman turned into a slice at the same time. Chaos Control - If given a chaos emerald, the Egg Kix Robo can stop time, go back in time and warp around places and other things alike that. Teleportation - Not exactly teleportation, It is extremely fast movement that allows him to dodge any attack unless distracted or temporarily stunned, it can only be stunned if it rushes the opponent so it needs to relocate the target, or if it misses a melee attack and the target moves away from sight during the attack, the teleportation leaves and afterimage after itself a few thousand times. Kix Flash - By pressing the arm cannons, which are glowing round lights, and focusing ki into them and charging long enough it can release a giant golden beam that can destroy black holes if charged enough. E124 Emergency Trigger - Only triggered when damaged badly, it starts repairing the Egg Kix Robo and allows for more energy to the Egg Kix Robo, This will make it temporarily stronger until it is repaired. Hex Shield - This shield is a round shield that deflects projectiles and energy along with incoming data of choice, it can be taken down by an EMP and if damaged enough, but it takes a lot of time to damage and it regenerates its strength pretty quickly. Chaos Adaptor - It can fuse itself with other powerful eggman robots near it using a chaos adaptor, a modification on the super adaptor from megaman, it also allows it to put on and modify weapons that aren't things that it can't put on. Maximum Overcharge - a modification on the maximum overdrive attack that metal sonic uses, it points at the target and uses the maximum overcharge and sparks with lightning inside a golden glowing circle, several more circles are made in bigger size and the circles start becoming disoriated and almost like a power up aura or a ring on fire, but much more wild, then firing the attack will cause a massive amount of lightning to shoot out and break apart anything infront of it and electrocute any being, if it nears living beings and shocks them it can absorb the knowledge and life form data of the being for it to use when i feels like using it. Armor Switch - Take from megaman, It can switch between any of megamans armors and weapons, allowing it to have a wider arsenal, its colors can change somewhat but not that much, When choosing the powers of, e.g, metal man, a small opening is show on its arm and out pops a sawblade about one meter wide, the sawblade is basically made of ki turned into a spinning death trap that looks like electricity, similar changes appear for all the other weapon changes. Mass-Pile - By activating all forms and use the chaos adaptor on every robot around him it can turn itself into a bigger robot about 10 meters tall with a giant cannon which can fire up to 10 charged up blasts or beams at once along with a maximum overcharge attack from the middle of the cannon, it also has a giant drill that has electricity alike the sawblades from metal man around it as well, it has two giant wings that melt anything that comes near them due to the extreme heat and energy it generates, it can release a pulse of energy that paralyzes every living being and machine by using programming, frying of digital circuts and such, and a parasite that paralyzes the target unleashed into a thin pulse, It has several beam charges on its chest and can fire all those beams right after another, it tends to fire them in a pattern as well, it has two cannons on its lower body part that fires a wave of chaos that will cause massive damage and can send somebody into an eternal time stop. Genesis Wave Regenerator - This machine made by Dr. Eggman allows for modfying of one aspect of choice for a limited amount of time (ranging from 10 - 50 seconds) and each modification of an aspect in reality or something takes different amounts of time in it depending on how much you are modifying, if destroyed, it will cause tears in reality that can only be repaired by beings with godly powers or the chaos emeralds. Other Information Armor/Plating: The armor is diamond coated katchin with chaos energy surging through it so it gives it a stronger defense, it can protect against galaxy-destroying attacks at best, there's a way to open its back and place a chaos emerald or two there for it to gain power as well. Length/Size: It is around 2 meters wide and about 4 meters tall, it's also around 2 meters in length. Themes Category:Universe Crossover Category:Robots Category:Characters with ki